The present invention relates generally to shower stall fixtures, and more particularly, to a control column for use in a shower stall. In conventional shower systems, the plumbing components are mounted behind a wall, which makes maintenance difficult. A user typically faces the wall of a shower while showering since the shower head usually extends from the middle of the wall. In addition, residential shower typically receive light from a remote source in a bathroom. Other features, such as soap dishes, shelves, or the like are often dispersed throughout various locations in the shower stall. Many users also avoid using electronic devices such as telephones, radios, or the like in the shower stall or tube area of a bathroom.
Previous shower systems have included plumbing fixtures in the form of a vertical column. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,284, Symmons discloses a modular shower bath unit adapted to be mounted to the surface of a finished wall. The modular unit includes U-shaped cover member which conceals a mixing valve, water supply pipes, and a mixed water delivery pipe leading to a shower head assembly. The shower head assembly and cover member form a discrete sub-assembly which can remain intact when the cover is removed for inspection or repair of the mixing valve. A bottom end of the cover member in Symmons may be open or closed off by providing a soap dish which functions as an end plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,466 to Davis disclosed a vertically adjustable shower head including an elongated casing mounted to a shower wall. A side wall of the casing has a slot therein for slidable adjustment of the shower head, and an elongated flexible hose is provided for conducting water from a supply conduit to the shower head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,421 to Kuersteiner discloses a massaging and washing apparatus comprising a vertically upright and rotatable brush roller mounted in a watertight housing. A plurality of downwardly directed water nozzles produce a curtain of water in front of the brush roller for washing, and air-jet nozzles are arranged in vertical edges of the housing for drying.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,689 to King et al. discloses a corner molding for tub surrounds which includes a pair of vertically spaced, apart, recessed soap dishes.
In addition, bathtubs having control knobs positioned on a side wall thereof for controlling the temperature and flow of water are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,416,172 (Connolly), 2,572,463 (Fine), 2,926,360 (Erickson et al.), 3,874,374 (Jacuzzi), 4,383,341 (Altman), and Des. 270,658 (Sills et al.).